prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Time
Face Time is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to air on July 2, 2013. The title was confirmed by Spoilertv. It will be written by Joseph Dougherty and directed by Norman Buckley. Filming began on Thursday, April 4, 2013 and ended on Monday, April 22, 2013. Synopsis Holbrook’s partner, Lt. Tanner, comes to town, intensifying their investigation into the Liars and their possible connection to Wilden’s death. Emily panics when her parents come under undue scrutiny due to “A’s” manipulations. Hanna bristles when Caleb tries to help her through this latest crisis, and tries to shift the focus of the police investigation, and Toby finds a new source of information into his mother’s death, but it only leads to more questions. Notes *Gabriel Holbrook's fellow co-worker, Linda Tanner, will make her appearance in this episode, and she is interested in finding out what is it that brings so much attention to the liars. *According to a tweet by Norman Buckley, there will be a scene that is inspired by the Alfred Hitchcock film, “Dial M for Murder”. *There will be a scene between Emily and Paige on Emily's porch. *Aria is looking at Alison mask molds, which means Hector might be lying about destroying the mold, as he said in Cat's Cradle, and instead, made more. *Aria has an uncomfortable encounter while out with Jake. *In a sneak peek, it appears as if Aria has told Jake about Ezra. *In a sneak peek, Spencer and Aria are walking up to Rosewood High, talking when Hanna asks Spencer if she showed the mask to Melissa yet. *In the same sneak peek, the Liars all gather up together, and Lt. Tanner and Gabriel Holbrook are seen watching the girls. *Spencer confronts Melissa, and demands answers. *Hanna will be doing anything possible to defend her mom. *Emily's dad, Wayne, comes back to town, because Family Services wants to speak to Emily's parents. * Judging from the sneak peek Hanna may confront Linda Tanner possibly in an attempt to protect her mother, but Caleb steps in and stops her. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (back in this episode) *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery * Steve Talley as Zack * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Title and Background *In a dictionary Face Time means: **The amount of time one spends appearing on television — Could Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis ) have more face time? **Time spent in a face-to-face meeting with someone — Could the Liars meet with someone? **Time spent at one's place of employment especially beyond normal work hours — Could more A-Team members work/appear? **To 'face time' could also be used as an expression to say 'One faces time in jail' — Could somebody be imprisoned? Will Ashley Marin be jailed for her 'hit and run'? Maybe Pam Fields will be jailed for being a 'one mean mommy'? *Face Time is also the name of Apple's Facetime app that allows video chatting — Could the Liars be facetimed by A or Red Coat? *The history of the mask that Mona used in This Is A Dark Ride that looked like Alison might be told. Gallery PLLS04E04-01.jpg PLLS04E04-02.jpg PLLS04E04-03.jpg PLLS04E04-04.jpg PLLS04E04-05.jpg PLLS04E04-06.jpg PLLS04E04-07.jpg PLLS04E04-08.jpg PLLS04E04-09.jpg Trivia * Prep for this episode and 4x03 began on March 22, 2013. * The read-through was on April 2, 2013. * Filming for this episode and 4x03 began on April 4, 2013 and ended on April 22, 2013. Promo + Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Season 4 Episode 4 "Face Time" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x04 Sneak Peek 1 "Face Time" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x04 "Face Time" Sneak Peek 2-0 Pretty Little Liars 4x04 'Face Time' Sneak Peek 3 Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes